Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 10
This is the 10th episode of Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon. Plot GatorMill, Robotnik and A.R.E.S plan to season the clouds with acid rain. And if that wasn't enough, Emperor GatorMill is preparing a special "Lizard Filled Surprise" which is a giant laser cannon from Robotnik's blimp. "More Coming Soon" Sonic's Nightmare (The scene starts with Sonic running in a deserted field) Sally: (Off Screen) Sonic, Where were you when the brains were handed out? Sonic: Huh? Sal? (Sally is seen on the other side of a collapsing bridge when a Guard Gator appears and grabs her, taking her to the Swatbots and a portable Robotocizer.) Guard Bots: (readies & warms up the Roboticizer) Medic Bot: (chuckles evilly, while grabbing Sally by the arm) Prepare for your examination...! Sonic: Hang in Sal, here comes the hedgehog! (A storm hits) (Insane Female Laughter is heard & Sonic can see about 4 Female Piraka, who were known as the Little Jackies, who were nightmarish female versions of Jackson Piraka himself.) Sonic: Oh my gosh, Little Jackies! Little Jackies: (in creepy unison, coming towards Sonic) Tee Hee Hee! Welcome to your Nightmare...! Sonic: (got spooked by the Little Jackies) Aah! (Tries to run away from them, trying to get to Sally) (Soon Sonic gets stuck in mega muck) Sonic: Mega muck! (Grunts trying to escape while the Little Jackies come closer with shadowed figures resembling as Nightmare versions) This is starting to tick me off. Auuuuugggh! I'm coming Sal. (Sonic breaks free, and tumbles foward towards the bridge and runs across it) Sally: SONIC! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE BRAINS WERE HANDED OUT?! (The bridge then collapes as Sonic falls) Jackson Piraka: (Voice) Sonic! Sonic! WAKE UP! (Suddenly Sonic begins to wake up from his nightmare to see Jackson Piraka.) Sonic: Gah! Jackson! Is that you? I gotta stop eating my cooking. Jackson Piraka: Did you steal the box from me? Sonic: Uh maybe? (Holding a special chest box) Jackson Piraka: Gimme that! (snatches the chest off of Sonic, slapping his hands) I can't believe you took the box, behind my back! Sonic: Oh wait a minute. (Flashback to last night before bed) (Sonic, eating his own cooking chilli dog, but checks to see Jackson Piraka with a chest box.) Sonic: Jackson? Jackson Piraka: Hi Sonic. What are you doing up this late at night? Sonic: I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing up at night? Jackson Piraka: Just cleaning out all the junk in here. I dropped this chest box with me. Sonic: (notices that chest box must've been special) Whoa, never seen a box like that. Way past cool... (about to touch it, but Jackson smacks the hands away from the Box) Ow! What was that for? Jackson Piraka: (has his arms folded, like he means it) Don't touch that box! It brings nothing, but death & destruction, physically & mentally, no one is touching this box! Do you understand? Sonic: Whoa whoa whoa, wait a nano second. What do you mean by all that? Can you at least what's in there? Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Ok fine. It contains... sleep powder, but not just any sleep powder. Sonic: That's it? Sleep powder? Your kidding me, right? Jackson Piraka: (set the box on the chest) I'm kidding you, wrong! Now look, I must recharge myself til the next mission in the morning, when NICOLE gives the word. Just don't touch that box, ok? Sonic: Ok, ok, I won't. Jackson Piraka: Thank you, now goodnight. (Goes to bed in sleep mode) Sonic: (looks around carefully & quickly sneaks away with the chest box with his super speed back to his hut, closing the door) Come on, just one peek couldn't hurt. He's gotta be joking, I know he is. (Sonic opens the chest, removing the locks & notices the red sleep powder glowing with an ominous aura.) Sonic: Whoa, what is that? (Sniffs at it but then sneezes) ACHOO! (Sonic is covered by the red sleep powder & falls down softly into bed, dreaming.) (End of Flashback) Sonic: Oh, right. (Getting up, stretching) Jackson Piraka: Did you even suffer from any nightmares in your sleep? Sonic: Uh... no? Jackson Piraka: (holding the box while locking the chest with locks) Hmmm... (checking the red powder around Sonic's eyes which he quickly brushes them off) It may have been used. I don't want anything bad happen to you. But I got my eyes on you. (Sonic & Jackson, head outside which is morning.) Sonic: (rubbing his head) Man, what's his beef about that red powder? It I still very powerful stuff. Maybe my friends will know about this. (King Joseph is seen drinking his coffee as Sonic walks up to him) Sonic: Yo, King Joseph. What's up? King Joseph: Same ol', same ol'. What about you? Sonic: After a blast of this weird red powder, I had a WILD dream this morning. You know anything about dreams? King Joseph: Nah. Rotor: I do, Sally told me once that there usually about some kind of personal fear. Sonic: Hmmm. Bruno Bear: (noticing a breakfast buffet on the table) Oh boy, breakfast! All this freedom fighting stuff is making me hungry. (lifts up the table & begins devouring the entire buffet as it slides into his mouth) (burps loudly) Excuse me. Wrench Monkey: (is surprised by Bruno's big appetite) Oh for the love of hibrination Bruno, you eat like ten normal people. (Drinking his morning breakfast tea, while eating his banana) Ivy Skunk: (giggles a bit) Well, at least he has a healthy appetite. Sally: (coming over to the group) Guys- guys, Nicole just intercepted one of Robotnik’s transmissions! Sonic: I know that's not good news. Rico Rahkshi: Well, don't keep us in suspence already, show us the transmission please! Sally: Right, Nicole. Replay intercepted transmission. NICOLE: Replaying, Sally. Dr. Robotnik: (Recording) Attention, minions, prepare chemical payload for cloud seeding. Rendezvous with cloud burster on Island of Nimbus, precisely 1200 hours. Coordinates to follow. Sally: That's all of it. King Joseph: He's gonna seed clouds with chemicals? Sally: Toxic Rain. Wrench Monkey: Acid Rain to be more precised. River Piraka: Acid?! Thats something A.R.E.S. would also do. He must be involved as well. Bruno Bear: How do we put a stop to their cloud seeding of Acid Rain? Jackson Piraka: There must be a way to infiltrate their ranks. Sally: I have the old plan. King Joseph: (By the door of Rotor's workshop) Alright, here goes. Rico Rahkshi: Don't break a nail, your majesty. (King Joseph opens the door and a wave of mechanical junk engulfs him before he can get away. Bunnie side steps a can coming her way.) Bunnie: Oh my stars! And I thought my closet was a mess. Bruno Bear: (has a bucket stuck on his head as a hat) I love canoes. Sonic: (Tapping his foot impatiently) Yo, Joseph. We're waiting... King Joseph: (Spits out a gear) Okay, let's see here... Antoine: Ah, how many Swatbot zuits are you having, Joseph? King Joseph: Looks like there's three, one for Sally, one for Bunnie, and one for you. Wrench Monkey: What can the rest of us do if there's a back up plan? Sally: (With her Swatbot suit on) Well, how do I look? Tails: Aaaah! Swatbot! I'm juicing! (Runs off) Sonic: Naaw! Not even close, Sal. King Joseph: I'm coming with you guys, I've got a disguise of GatorMill's minions. Just a sec. (Runs off) Crush: Boss really wants his mother back. Jackson Piraka: Just be careful out there when I lead the rest of the group to figure out their exact location. King Joseph: (Returns as a disguised Gator Guard) Alright, let's get going. River Piraka: Take care of yourselves. (Cut to the side of a mountain. A giant eight-wheeled beast hauling what looks like a missile the shape of a blimp roars by, The four disguised heroes show up at the top of the mountain.) Bunnie: Stars alive! Would you look at the size of that ugly ol’ thing? Sally: That must be the cloud burster! (They hear a clinking noise and look behind them, Antoine's boots were shaking, King Joseph grabs his legs to stop the shaking) King Joseph: Antoine, knock it off. (A.R.E.S.' Guard Bots are also seen patrolling, guarding the giant eight wheeled beast & the cloud burster.) Medic Bot: (testing out the calculations of the cloud burster) The healing leaves little time with the hurting. Mecha Tech: (on communicator) Listen up Guard Bots, we have orders from A.R.E.S., Robotnik & GatorMill, you know the drill, otherwise you will be drilled into breakaway bolt brains...! Soldier Bot: (salute with the rest of the Guard Bots) Sir, yes sir! King Joseph: Alright, get ready guys. It's show time. (King Joseph activates a mechanical hand grenade and lunges it in front of the vehicle, obstructing its path with smoke) Mecha Tech: What was that?! GatorJill: What is with the smoke? Snively: Guard Bot team 1, see what that smoke is about! Scout Bot: Gotcha... (head to see what the smoke is about with 3 other Guard Bots, a Sniper Bot, an Engineer Bot & a Soldier Bot) Engineer Bot: (placed a Dispenser near the vehicle before examining the smoke) Hmm, This Skunk's starting to smell. (King Joseph climbs up and pulls up Antione, Bunnie, and Sally) King Joseph: There we go. (Sally runs to a hatch and begins to pull.) Bunnie: Allow me, Sugah. Antione: Mon Cherie! They are coming! Sally: You guys guard the door, it won't take me long. (Sally goes through the hatch, removes the head and plugs Nicole into the computer.) Engineer Bot: Gotta move that gear up. (Pyro Bot muffles in approval, while he nods & helps out Engineer Bot with moving the gear up) Sniper Bot: (walking by with Pyro Bot & Heavy Bot, unaware of they are passing Sally, who was hiding from them) (turns to Bunnie, Antoine & Joseph, needing their help to figure out the smoke) Get bloody going... (Antione walks towards the smoke, only to have trip, cause the head to fall off and blow their cover) Sniper Bot: Holy Monoculus! The Swatbot's a spy! Guard Gator: Halt! Intruder! (Bunnie raises her arm behind the Guard Gator ready for a sneak attack, only to have 2 Swatbots aim their weapons at her and Joseph) Heavy Bot: (aim as well with the other guard bots) A Spy! Bunnie: I sure do hate when this happens. King Joseph: (quietly) Antione, you're an idiot. Pyro Bot: (turns & checks inside the vehicle with the Medic Bot & Spy Bot for other intruders) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes